


More Than a Makeover

by asoftplacetoland



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Barebacking, Comment Fic, David Rose is a good husband, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Patrick Watches Queer Eye, Prompt Fic, The Fab 5 - Freeform, queer eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/pseuds/asoftplacetoland
Summary: Patrick spends his day off binge watching Queer Eye and David is left to pick up the pieces but not in the way he originally thinks.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	More Than a Makeover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princesstigerlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstigerlily/gifts).



> I, for one, love some Queer Eye. I think despite problematic things involved with the making of the show and the way it can represent (or not represent) queer culture, the Fab 5 put a lot of good out into the world and that is something worth celebrating. 
> 
> This fic was sort of accidentally prompted by [princesstigerlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstigerlily/pseuds/princesstigerlily) after a brief conversation about how I was watching the new season of Queer Eye and getting weepy over it taking place in my beloved Philly. 
> 
> Also shout out to [Julywonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julywonder/pseuds/Julywonder) and [Olive31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive31/pseuds/Olive31) who are my constant enablers and cheerleaders, and to anyone who has ever cried through a Queer Eye binge watch. I love and support that journey for you! 
> 
> Unbetaed and rough but I wanted to get it up before the end of the weekend so here we are! 🥰

David doesn’t exactly know what makes the new _Queer Eye_ so appealing to people. Maybe it’s something about coming from wealth that makes him unable to turn off his brain from calculating the costs of things or something about the Fab 5 themselves that makes him feel a little challenged, but it’s never been his favorite Netflix binging material. He’ll take a _Downton Abbey_ or a _Parks and Rec_ or, hell, even a _Glee_ marathon before he would resort to _Queer Eye_. His husband not so much. Surprisingly, Patrick would happily watch the Fab 5 makeover their “heroes” over pretty much everything except live baseball games, which is saying a lot.

David is, therefore, not surprised to come home one day from the store to find Patrick curled up on the couch watching Queer Eye. It was Patrick’s day off and from the looks of the living room, he didn’t make it much further than the couch. There is a mug of long forgotten tea and a plate with the remnants of lunch and a bowl of half eaten popcorn and half a dozen tissues scattered around the coffee table like confetti. Patrick himself is wrapped up in a blanket and is so focused on the TV, he doesn’t even notice David’s presence. David slowly creeps toward the couch in an attempt to surprise him, but the creaky floorboards give him away, causing Patrick to tear his gaze away from the TV and fix his eyes on David. He’s clearly been crying, as his very, very red rimmed eyes and the pile of tissues indicate, and his large brown eyes are filling up with tears again at the sight of his husband.

“David!” Patrick half wails and David is torn between laughter and genuine concern until Patrick reaches for him. David closes the gap between them with impressive speed and he sits down on the couch and tugs Patrick into his lap. Patrick’s shoulders shake slightly as he latches on to David like a lifeline and David rubs his hands soothingly up and down Patrick’s back. He pulls Patrick close to him, tucking his chin over Patrick’s shoulder as he glares at the Fab 5 on the TV screen for leaving his husband in such a state. He’d actually met Antoni once at a dinner party at Ted Allen’s years ago now and he kind of seemed like a bitch even when he gave David that really warm hug like they were old friends and tried to bond over being Canadian American. No one was that nice for no reason! Patrick starts to nose at David’s neck and David brings a gentle hand up to cradle his head.

“Shhhh, it’s alright, honey. You’re okay.” David soothes and Patrick cries harder, tears splashing on David’s neck and David’s heart breaks for him. Oh, fuck those helpful queer assholes. They must’ve reminded Patrick of something painful from his past and now he’s stuck in emotional peril he didn’t need to be in all for the sake of television drama. David continues to hold Patrick while he works through whatever emotions seeing five grown men go through someone’s refrigerator can dredge up until eventually his breathing is coming more easily and he pulls back to look at David.

“I’m sorry I just watched four seasons of _Queer Eye_ and I just love them and I love you and our love and I want to try a French tuck and I want to make that potato tahdig but mostly I need you to fuck me right now.” Patrick blurts out in a rush, eyes still wide and slightly manic.

David’s brain screeches to a halt like an old record being scratched right off the record player.

“I’m sorry. I want to make sure I understand what’s going on here.” David starts slowly, fixing Patrick with a calculating look.

“You watched more _Queer Eye_ in one sitting than anyone with past emotional traumas should ever watch and you got all up in your feels and now rather than share a loving and intimate conversation with your partner about said feelings or the fact that you’ve been crying into my sweater for the past three minutes, you want to get fucked. Do I have that right?” Patrick tilts his head slightly before nodding.

“Pretty much. I knew I married you for that dazzling emotional intelligence.” Patrick digs a hand in between the couch cushions for a few moments before crying out in victory and slapping a half empty bottle of lube into David’s hand. He leans forward to press a kiss to the corner of David’s mouth before draping himself over the arm of the couch.

David looks down at the bottle of lube and the line of Patrick’s back where he’s bent over and willing. Patrick wiggles his ass like David needs any more of invitation and David smacks him once across one cheek just to hear him moan.

“So needy.” David says as he shuffles behind Patrick and hooks his thumbs in Patrick’s sweatpants. Patrick lifts up and David works his sweatpants down over his ass and thighs to pool at his knees. David gives him another smack on the other cheek to even it out and admires the pinkness as it blooms over Patrick’s pale skin.

“My poor weepy boy. I’ll take care of you, baby.” David purrs, drawing a finger between Patrick’s cheeks to tease his eager husband.

Patrick shivers at the motion and attempts to push his hips back but David steadies him with a hand on his hip and another spank.

“Oh no, you’ll take what I give you, love. I’m the one who just got home from work and has to fuck you before I even get to make dinner.” Patrick snorts and David stills, curious at the noise until Patrick sighs.

“There’s Chicken and Gnocchi Soup in the crockpot for when we’re done. I wasn’t totally indisposed all day.” Patrick offers, throwing David a smile and a wink over his shoulder, and it’s David’s turn to moan.

David quickly squeezes lube over three of his fingers and smears a good bit of it over Patrick’s hole. He gently presses his index finger in and Patrick arches his back like it’s the best thing he’s ever felt. Patrick would happily spend the rest of his life with David’s talented fingers in his ass and has told him such on many an occasion. David rubs his thumb over the rim of Patrick’s hole and Patrick groans, shifting anxiously where he’s pressed into the arm of the couch.

“Feeling good?” David asks as he moves his finger in and out and Patrick nods.

“Always...always feels so good with you, David. I need more.” Patrick shifts again and David tuts at him.

“No, you _want_ more, you don’t need more. You couldn’t possibly need more.” David tells him, pulling his finger out just to watch Patrick try to chase it with his hips. He counters by pressing two fingers back inside him in one hard thrust and Patrick cries out in pleasure.

“You don’t need more because I give you exactly what you need. Isn’t that right?” Patrick’s arms are now folded over the arm of the couch and his head is resting on them like he can no longer hold it up on his own. Patrick nods again and David pats him on the ass with his free hand.

“That’s my good boy.”

After another minute David adds a third finger and crooks them just right to tease at Patrick’s prostate. Patrick is all whimpers and whines now above him, lost in the sensation of David’s fingers and David’s words.

“Such a good boy, Patrick. Love this tight little hole of yours and how it just flutters open for me. I can’t wait to be inside you, to fuck you like you need, you desperate little thing.” Patrick cries out as David thrusts against his prostate with each stroke of his fingers and David shoves his jeans down to slick up his own hard cock.

David holds on to Patrick’s hip with one hand and presses his cock in between Patrick’s cheeks. Patrick makes a sound of displeasure, clearly annoyed David hasn’t given him what he wants just yet so David makes him wait longer. He presses the tip of his cock to Patrick’s hole and bumps it against the rim ever so slightly. He's able to do this three more times before the dam breaks and Patrick starts to beg.

“David, please, I want it. Please just fuck me. Want your cock inside me so bad. Been thinking about it for hours.” Patrick babbles, too far gone to care about the desperate pitch of his voice. David pats him on the hip kindly and drives his cock inside Patrick's stretched hole in one smooth thrust. Patrick cries out his pleasure, high and loud and breathy as David fucks in and out of him. There’s something about fucking Patrick from behind that always makes David want to thrust in harder and deeper, watching the curve of Patrick’s spine as he relaxes and allows David to take. And David does take, teasing Patrick with long thrusts deep inside that make Patrick gasp for breath even as he praises David.

“Yes, David, fuck me. So good, baby. Feel so good inside me, fuck.” David grips on to Patrick’s hips with both hands and starts to drive in and out of him at a frantic pace. The tight clamp of Patrick’s hole around his cock feels incredible as always and Patrick’s moans are pushing him closer and closer to the edge by the second.

“Gonna fill you up so good, baby. Would you like that? Do you want my come inside your needy little hole?”

Patrick cries out and his hole clenches like a vice around him. David glances up to see Patrick has come all over the arm of the couch in a stunning loss of control. Patrick almost never comes like that without some kind of warning. David grips his hips even tighter and fucks him through it.

“Couldn’t even wait for me, you naughty thing. Came just because I asked you if you wanted my come. Well you’re still going to get it and I don’t care if you’re too sensitive.” David growls.

It doesn’t take David long after that, between Patrick’s over sensitive little snuffles and Patrick clenching around him on purpose, milking his cock just like he knows David likes.

“David, I want it. Give me it. Give me your come, please.” David groans and empties inside Patrick with a shudder. Patrick continues to clench through it, humming happily as David’s come fills him up just like David promised.

David eventually pulls out and tucks himself away before drawing Patrick’s sweatpants back up over his ass. Patrick turns around and moves back into his space, looking much more relaxed and happy. He kisses David so softly on the lips that David wants to cry despite the very desperate and rough sex they’d just had.

“Thank you, baby. That was just what I needed.” Patrick tells him and David smiles.

“Far be it from me to argue with you after a Queer Eye marathon. But for the record you are okay, right? No emotional traumas resurfacing or anything?”

Patrick rolls his eyes and hops off the couch.

“The only trauma is going to be deciding whether we’re having garlic bread or breadsticks with the soup.” Patrick tells him as he saunters off in the direction of the kitchen and with the promise of carbs in his future, David follows.


End file.
